


The Only One Who Can

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Ron's the only one who can make Harry feel better.  It's a tough job, but someone has to do it.





	The Only One Who Can

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: 00% plot free. Smut for my beloved [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/). Enjoy: Harry and Ron did.  


* * *

The minute Hermione Disapparated and Harry’s eyes met mine, I knew I was in trouble. He was going to ask me to do it again. I’d gone along with it the first time without question because Harry was my best mate, and there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. Then he asked me again, and he looked so vulnerable that I couldn’t possibly turn him down. The third time was sort of a lark – that is to say, I don’t think either of us thought about it much before it happened. But obviously, Harry had been thinking about it now, and he was leering at me with one of those smirks that usually ended up with him getting his way.  
  
I hrumphed.  
  
“What?” asked Harry with feigned innocence.  
  
“I know what you’re going to ask me,” I said with a frown.  
  
“Good,” answered Harry with a grin. “It’ll save time.”  
  
“H-Harry,” I started, wishing I didn’t have the tendency to stutter when I got nervous, “I’m not sure—”  
  
Harry blinked at me in disbelief. “Ron, you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. It gets so bad sometimes that I can’t sleep; it’s like an itch deep inside and this is the only thing that makes it go away. Besides, I didn’t think you minded. I sort of thought you, er, liked it.”  
  
He gave me that look again, the one he knows I can never resist, and I knew I was resigned to my fate again. Not like it was a real hardship. He was right; I did enjoy it. Well, I mean, who wouldn’t want to bugger Harry Potter?  
  
“’S’not that, Harry. It just doesn’t feel right doing it like this.”  
  
“You’d prefer we invite Hermione to stay and watch?” he asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
I snorted. “I think the sight would traumatize her.” I paused. “It’s just… not that I don’t want to help you out, but does it have to be me?”  
  
Harry looked away as he answered, “I tried it with someone else, but it didn’t help.”  
  
A surge of jealousy permeated my body. “You let someone else fuck you? Who?” I demanded.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered.  
  
I was about to scream that it mattered to me, but I bit back the words at the last moment. Why did it matter so much to me? I suppose I was hurt that Harry went to someone else for comfort instead of me. I determinedly unfastened my shirt buttons and watched while Harry did the same.  
  
Harry took me by the arm and led me into the big master bedroom at Grimmauld Place that he’d appropriated as his own. I watched him undress, staring at his broad, muscular back and trying to push away the jealous thoughts that some other lover had seen this part of Harry. By the time his boxers dropped to the floor, whatever hesitation I’d had before was cast aside, and I was completely aroused.  
  
Harry stepped in front of me and began to help me undress. When I felt his hand against my bare chest, a shiver ran up my spine, and I shuddered with anticipation. I sped up the pace and before too long, I was pushing Harry back onto the bed.  
  
Watching Harry shove a pillow under his hips, I reached over for the lube he kept next to the bed. He took it from me and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Our eyes locked as he stroked me, leaving me with an extraordinary feeling of excitement and anticipation that seemed to happen whenever we did this. I leaned in to kiss him, and Harry kissed me back.  
  
“This okay?” I asked, teasing his hole with lubed fingers as I waited for him to let me in.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
We’d gotten past the awkwardness of the first few times, and I no longer had to consciously avoid thinking about the fact that I was shoving my fingers up my mate’s arse. In fact, I couldn’t get the jealous thoughts out of my mind that someone else had done this to Harry, and maybe the other lover had more experience and knew what he was doing. I hated the idea that I might not be as good, so as I stretched Harry, I took his shaft into my mouth. I hadn’t done that before, but I was rewarded with a loud moan.  
  
Oh, I liked his moaning. The best I’d ever done before was to elicit a couple of grunts before Harry came. It was hard to do two things at once, but as I continued to suck him, I curled my fingers inside him looking for the Spot. I could tell exactly when I found it because Harry let off a string of words that I didn’t even know he knew.  
  
“Please, Ron. _Please_ ,” he whimpered.  
  
And he sort of hooked his legs over my shoulders, as I pushed inside him, and I was sure that couldn’t be comfortable, but he spoke words of encouragement, so it must have been all right. I stilled for a moment to let my cock adjust to the tightness and warmth of Harry, but he was impatient for me to move. This was the part I hated. Well, no of course I didn’t _hate_ hate it – it was fantastic – but I always felt like I was hurting him, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.  
  
“Go harder, Ron, and faster,” he moaned.  
  
Christ, any faster and we’d be finished, I was so close to coming. I thought I might be able to speed things up for him if I focused on rubbing the Spot, so I angled a little more and after a few more strokes, Harry let me know when I’d found it. God, I was so close, and it was only through sheer determination that I hadn’t come yet. I opened my eyes to see Harry’s green ones staring at me. Without blinking, I kissed him, pounding into him as hard as I dared. He came with a muffled shout, and there was no way I could hold off any longer. I shot into Harry just as he finished the last of his aftershocks.  
  
Both panting hard, we shifted positions because his legs had to be close to seizing by now, but Harry didn’t let go of me. This part was awkward too, because what were you supposed to say after you’d buggered your best mate senseless for some incomprehensible reason known only to him? But even though it was awkward, it still felt nice to snuggle together.  
  
Finally, I got up the courage to ask him about it. “Harry? What exactly is going on that can only get better if you and I, you know…?”  
  
Harry squinted at me, his glasses having been discarded with his clothes. “It’s a feeling,” he said slowly. “Almost like a chill, but coming from my insides, not my skin. I can’t really describe it – but it’s as if Voldemort is sending evil feelings to me through my scar.”  
  
Knowing the way that Harry’s scar had conveyed feelings in the past, this explanation made sense. The remedy, however, did not. “But why couldn’t you, you know, do it with a girl? I mean, if sex makes the evil go away, why should it matter?”  
  
Harry looked away, but continued to caress my hip. “I don’t think it’s just sex that does it. I tried it with a girl first, but it didn’t make the feeling go away.”  
  
There it was again – a flare of jealousy over some unnamed lover. What if it was Ginny? No, I wasn’t going to erupt into a jealous tirade over Harry having sex with a girl. I simply couldn’t.  
  
“But being with me does?”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah. I have this theory that it’s you being inside me that drives the evil feelings away.”  
  
I sniggered. “I suppose girls don’t really have the right equipment for that.”  
  
Laughing, he leaned in and kissed me. I pretended that it wasn’t odd, him kissing me even though we’d long since finished having sex.  
  
“But Harry,” I continued, still curious about my role in this bizarre situation, “if your theory is true, then that other bloke you slept with should have helped. But you said he didn’t.”  
  
“True. But Dumbledore always told me that Voldemort underestimated the power of love, so maybe that’s what’s driving the evil feelings away. I didn’t love that guy.”  
  
Now, I’m not always the quickest to catch on about feelings and stuff, but I recognized a conversation I didn’t want to have the moment I saw it. Surely he wasn’t implying… No, I’d think about that another day. For the time being, I had to get one thing straight.  
  
“Harry, I think you should only do this with me from now on. It’s my job as your best mate, you know. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Brilliant,” agreed Harry. “Only you.”  



End file.
